


Help me solve for X?

by babashook2000



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, F/F, High School, I.Q. Kitty, Katya/Trixie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babashook2000/pseuds/babashook2000
Summary: Trixie Mattel is a Math wiz, Katya is coincidentally failing math. That's not the only thing that brings them together.(Based on Trixie's I.Q. Kitty character from AS3 ep 6)





	1. Chaper One (Trixie)

**Author's Note:**

> People on Tumblr were shouting into the void requesting an I.Q. Kitty fic. I heard the calls. Probably shit but it was worth a try! Hope you enjoy x

“Katya! Concentrate, please! I won’t ask again. Now, what is the quadratic formula?” 

Trixie scribbled down the formula quickly with ease, already brainstorming ahead with the answer on the pad of paper in front of her. It was almost painful to listen to Katya answering any questions Mr. Green asked her in maths, and today especially so, as it seemed she was particularly exhausted. 

Trixie stopped writing down her working to pay more attention to the answer Katya was giving. Once she was satisfied her answer matched the one Mr. Green accepted from Katya, she became distracted staring at Katya’s outfit and wondering what had made her so tired on this day.

She was wearing a loose black t-shirt that had some band logo on the front that she caught a glimpse of as they walked into class about 40 minutes ago. She also had on some black ripped mom jeans that looked like they had been worn and loved for quite a while, and some dark grey Birkenstocks, the kind that all the hipster Tumblr girls had. Trixie thought they were horrendous. Her eyes then drifted to her hair, as she brushed the short blonde bob over her shoulder with her splayed fingers. It was bouncy and wavy with a fringe at the front. Trixie wondered if she bleached it to get it so light. 

Trixie tucked her left foot behind her right one, causing her superstars to squeak slightly against the floor, and the hem of her light wash booty shorts to tighten slightly around her waist and thighs with the movement. She also wondered if Katya had come to school from a night out drinking, or fucking around with some girls. The rumors of her being a crazy lesbian rebel let many scenarios drift into Trixie’s head about the antics that had left Katya being so exhausted in school today. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp ring of the 3 o’clock bell that indicated the end of the day, and she quickly came back to reality and started packing her things away, allowing the hustle of other students to filter away before she made her way out. 

“Miss Zamo may I talk to you?” She heard her teacher say, and she looked over to see Katya reluctantly walk over and slump into the chair next to Mr greens desk. She couldn't help but drag out packing up her things to try and eavesdrop, however, he was making a point of talking in a hushed tone so she couldn't hear. She did catch Katya worriedly saying   
“but sir I need this grade!” 

Where she was standing the magnified heat of the sun through the window hit the back of her neck, heating her up uncomfortably through her hair, so she tugged the bubblegum pink mess up into a loose bun on top of her head, feeling her white t-shirt being pulled from where it was tucked into her shorts as she lifted her arms.

She fixed her white-rimmed round glasses by shoving them back up her nose with her index finger and quickly tugged on her thigh high socks, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, turning to leave, until Mr. Green called her over to the desk. She swore under her breath, thinking she had been caught out for trying to eavesdrop. 

“Miss Mattel, this is Katya, and Katya, this is Trixie Mattel” 

“Trixie, you're the best student in our class at the moment by far-“ She nodded silently confused about where this was going, “- I was wondering, since you were conveniently here, if you’d be able to start tutoring Katya here in her Maths?” 

She felt her heart drop a little bit, as the idea of being alone with the most popular yet controversial girl in school made her feel uneasy, but she heard herself agreeing with her teacher, internally cursing herself. 

She walked out, hearing Katya walking just behind her. As she pushed the bar on the front doors open a gust of hot air hit her in the face. Kat walked past her into the heat, pulling a pair of oval sunglasses from her pocket and her car keys from the other. She stopped just before the steps and turned to look at Trixie, 

“Hey, do you want a ride home, it’s quite hot out to be walking?” With an eyebrow raise that went just above her sunglasses punctuating her question. 

“Uh… no, it's ok, it's only a short walk home, thanks though” she said. Lie. It was at least 25 minutes to walk home and all the buses were gone now. 

The truth was she was scared to get into the car with a rumored lesbian, in case things took a turn in a direction she didn't know if she was ready to open up about. 

 

_________________________

 

The next day Trixie was stood at her locker, grabbing her chemistry folder, when the metal door slammed shut in front of her with a loud clang, making her jump, dropping her phone and watching it clatter to the floor. 

She looked up to see Katya stood in front of her, quickly crouching down to grab her phone from the floor. 

“Hey, uh, sorry about your phone, I didn't think that would scare you so much,” She said, and Trixie was confused at the bashful moment Katya was having, as she always saw Katya as the confident girl who didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything. 

“Its ok, sooo, how can I help you?” Trixie asked as she put her chemistry folder into her backpack for next period. 

“Oh yeah right, I came to actually ask for your number, so we can schedule a time for that tutoring thing for maths” She replied, gaining back her usual confident aura, leaning against the locker next to Trixie’s. 

“Yeah sure, I would give you my phone to put your number in but you’re already holding it,” She said laughing. 

“I’m free after school tomorrow, we can go try the library if you want?” She offered. 

“Yeah, that will be great actually, ill see you then” as she finished typing her number into Trixie’s phone, placing the (thank goodness) still pristine phone back into Trixie’s hands. She got a quick glance at the chipped dark green polish on Katya’s fingers as their hands brushed, before she looked up and Katya disappeared into the mass of students moving through the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2 (Katya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I AM TRASH

“Jonathan, I cant come smoke weed with you” Katya huffed into her phone as she picked the nails on her other hand using her thumb.

“Why Kat? Wednesdays are when we smoke! And Zach is gonna be here today, you know I can totally set you up” He babbled on, trying to persuade her.

“Listen J, I told you already I have tutoring with Trixie today” 

“Trixie? as in the super smart frigid bitch with a fat ass from your math class. She’s gotta be a dyke I mean she’s never had a boyfriend!” 

“Jonathan! You cant say that word!” 

“What? I mean it’s not as if you’re one, so why do you care?” 

“I have to go, see you tomorrow,” Kat said, hanging up quick before Jonathan kept on his stupid waffling making her say something she shouldn't have. 

She sped walked down the corridor, passing a few hovering students in the corridor that tried to spark conversation as she passed by, however she was conscious of being late to meet Trixie and quickly brushed them off. 

Katya pushed through the old heavy wooden doors and searched for Trixie across the expanse of hardwood tables spread in the center of the huge library. She was nowhere to be seen, so she opened her texts to where Trixie text her to give her her number and shot a text saying   
‘Sorry I'm late, did you leave’ and quickly got a reply saying ‘Behind the timeless classics stand.’ 

Katya walked the expanse of the library and through the aisle where she saw Trixie sitting at the end on a secluded table pushed against the wall, facing away from her. Her baby pink hair was put loosely into two french plaits slung over each shoulder, small tendrils coming loose at her neck and around her ears. 

She was wearing a pair of mint green dungarees, with a cropped white long sleeve t-shirt underneath, that when she turned to see Katya, showed a small embroidered 90’s looking cartoon kitten just above her left breast. She realized she had been staring at the cat on her boob for a few seconds which probably made her look super weird but she quickly snapped out of it, greeting Trixie with a smile and a hello and sitting down in the chair next to her. 

They quickly began working on solving partial fractions, but Katya was becoming fidgety at the heat radiating from Trixie’s arm and thigh lightly pressing against her own. Her navy Dr martens skidded against the floor as her legs moved, pulling the sleeves of her knee-length patchwork denim coat off, hooking it over the chair.

As she lowered her hand back down to the table her hand brushed down Trixie’s side, feeling soft skin where there was a gap between her cropped t-shirt and dungarees, making Trixie flinch away and giggle slightly, a blush rising to her face. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit ticklish” Trixie spoke, moving back to continue with the question. 

“So if the base of the fraction is x plus 3 in brackets squared, what will the base of the partial fractions be?” Trixie asked her, but Katya was still mulling over how soft Trixie’s skin was, and how tan it was in comparison to the pastel colors of her outfit. 

“Oh yeah sorry - the answer is um… X plus 3 for the first one and then X plus 3 in brackets squared for the second one?” She said, hoping Trixie hadn't realised she wasn't concentrating. 

“Yes, that’s perfect! See I know you can do this Ka-“ But the librarian interrupted her joy. 

“Girls this isn't a place for talking, you need to find somewhere else to work if you need to talk” The middle-aged woman turned on her heel and left, the call from Katya apologizing only earning her another angered shush. When Katya turned back around Trixie was packing up. Katya shrugged back on her denim patchwork jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder. 

They walked out of the library together, up the old creaky stairs where Katya got a chance to admire Trixie’s perfect hot pink manicured nails as her hands slid up the ancient varnished banister. Once they were out of the confines of the silent library they were able to talk. 

“Mrs. Yates doesn't appreciate misbehaviour in her library, we could try studying at my place next time? My parents usually aren't around after school till later so we can talk as much as we want.” Trixie offered, kicking the floor with her pristine white superstars as they walked. 

“Yeah that will be fine, can we do Friday?” Katya replied as Trixie dug her hand into the big pocket on the chest of her dungarees, pulling out a small pack of spearmint chewing gum, popping one into her mouth and offering one to Katya.

“No, thanks though, not a big fan of spearmint, too sweet for me” Katya replied, and Trixie pushed the pack back into her pocket. 

“Yeah Friday will be ok, ill text you my address now,” She said as they pushed through the front doors of the school onto the concrete standing at the top of the steps. 

Trixie faced Katya, swaying a little bit as she leaned her body weight into one leg, cocking out her hip. With a few taps on her phone and a buzz from Katya’s bag, it was done. A cold wind gust blew up against them, causing the loose bits of Trixie’s hair to hit her in the face, and Katya’s hair blew so it mostly covered her vision. 

“Trixie its really cold and windy - I can give you a ride home, it really isn't a problem” However Trixie shook her head for the second day in a row. 

“Its ok I’ll be fine, see you Friday?” She said, pulling a particularly long strand of hair away from where it was stuck in her lipgloss using one finger, and that was it. She bounced down the steps of the school and out of the gates. 

Once Katya was safe from the wind in the confines of her small car, she pulled her phone from her bag, opening Trixie’s text to see her address was almost at the edge of town. It made her wonder why Trixie said it was only a short walk when it was almost a half hour on foot. 

 

_____________________________________

Katya was smoking weed under the bleachers the next day with Jonathan, Zach and some girl Katie from the cheer team that Jonathan wanted to fuck. Her phone began to buzz in her pocket and she took it out to see Trixie was calling her. She took the blunt out of her mouth and pressed accept. 

“Hey, Katya-“ Trixie sounded flustered and stressed out “- I can’t find my calculator and I need it for next period, I have a physics test, have you seen it? I had it last in yesterday in the library yesterday-“ 

“Yea, let me check my bag I might have accidentally picked it up…… oh yeah it’s here Trixie, ill bring it to you?” 

“No, you won’t make it in time, ill just come to you” Katya faltered for a second. 

“Yeah sure, I'm under the bleachers.” 

A few minutes later Trixie appeared, slightly out of breath, and Katya hands her the calculator. 

“Ugh can’t believe Kat’s talking to that frigid bitch still” Katya heard Jonathan say to the others. 

“Jonathan shut the fuck up or ill tell your mum you’ve moved from cigarettes to weed,” She said without looking away from Trixie. She was red with embarrassment and Katya touched her arm lightly, wishing her luck in the physics test, and Trixie whispered a small thank you. Katya didn't know if the thank you was for the luck or for shutting down Jonathan, but she hoped it was for both. 

 

___________________________________ 

Katya drove to Trixie’s house at 4 pm that Friday as they agreed, and triple checked the address before knocking on the shiny black door. She heard Trixie’s feet come down the stairs in small muffled thuds and then the door was open and Trixie was in front of her.

Katya must have looked dumbfounded as she stared at her outfit.   
It was a white long sleeve t-shirt with a plain bright yellow pinafore over the top, and just some knee high white socks on. Trixie’s hair was mostly down with loose curls, but the top bit was pinned high on the back of her head. 

“Hey Katya, come in,” She said stepping out of the way, and Katya got to see how short Trixie’s pinafore was, and how when she moved it flashed the very edge of her panties, Katya tried to suppress a slight blush that bubbled under her skin.   
She didn't think Trixie was pretty. She couldn’t. They were just doing this for Katya’s grade. 

“Hey you know you don't have to call me Katya all the time, all my friends and my parents call me Kat,” Katya said, pulling off her converse and leaving them by the door. 

“Ok Kat, well.. do you want a drink before we go upstairs?” Trixie asked, smiling as she said the nickname. 

“No, I'm ok, thanks Trix.” 

____________________________

They had been upstairs for around an hour now and Katya was slowly growing bored of solving quadratic equations to find X. She had heard Trixie ask her what the factorized brackets would become what felt like 100 times now, and she was beginning to let her eyes wander to stare at Trixie’s bare thighs pressed against the floor. 

They were both lying on their front at first, but Katya found herself distracted slightly by Trixie’s breasts pressed against the carpet in her white shirt, and sat up next to her.   
Trixie interrupted her thought pattern. 

“Kat, I can tell you’re getting bored, do you want me to get us a snack and we can have a break?” She asked and Katya nodded, watching Trixie jump up and wander out of the room. 

She came back with 2 plates, both had 2 fairy cakes and some crisps on it. Katya took the plate and Trixie sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her, the skirt of her pinafore riding up so Katya could see the crotch of Trixie’s panties. 

“So miss Trixie, apart from being a math wiz, what are you about,” Katya asked, peeling the pastel spotty wrapper from one of the cakes and pulling a piece off with two fingers. 

“I don’t know… I don't really do too much. I mostly just do extra work for school to keep my grades up and stuff, I don't really have friends or anything and I don't do the whole dating scene” She replied, keeping her eyes glued to the plate in her hands. 

“Well, I'm not sure that’s not true. What do you do when you get home from school?” 

“Well I do like playing around with hair dyes, to make a longer lasting version” 

“Yeah I was wondering how you manage to keep such a perfect shade of pink all the time, my hair is always just shit” Katya replied, nudging Trixie’s knee with her foot. 

Katya felt a deep need inside to know more about Trixie, as it seemed everyone in school seemed to simultaneously disregard her yet talk about her behind her back. 

_______________ 

Trixie was on a long tangent telling Katya the two dyes she mixed for her current color when Trixie’s phone buzzed in with a text. Katya didn't mean to read it but as her eyes were drawn to the noise she just did.   
‘Trixie! How have I heard you’re hanging out with Katya! She's a lesbian!’ It read. Trixie tried to swipe her phone out of sight before Katya saw it but it was too late. 

“Katya I’m sorry, its just stupid Pearl.” She said, an embarrassed blush rising up her chest quickly. 

“It’s ok Trixie, I know what people say about me in school, it just comes with being ‘popular’” she said, making quote marks with her fingers as she said popular. 

“Yeah well people talk about me too and I'm not popular,” Trixie said. 

“They do say you're beautiful though - although the boys do like to use some choice words to describe how much they like you” 

Trixie paused for a few seconds after that. She looked as if she was thinking, trying to be cautious. 

“Kat?” She said finally after almost 20 seconds. 

“Yeah?”

“Is the stuff about you being lesbian true?” Katya could see how scared Trixie looked behind her dark brown eyes. 

“Yeah” Katya whispered, looking down. 

When she looked up at Trixie she saw her biting her lip, bulging between her slightly crooked but white teeth. 

“Me too” Trixie whispered.

“I’ve never told anyone though” She finished. Katya resonated with the sound of relief that was woven in the tone of Trixie’s voice. 

Katya hates herself for thinking it, but she felt an almost pull between the two of them, like they had to move closer to each other. And so she did. 

Before she knew it Trixie’s hand was on Katya’s shoulder and Katya was dragging her hand through her own hair to move it out of the way, leaning in to kiss Trixie. Her hand rested on Trixie’s knee, and she could feel where her sock ended and her soft skin started. Katy shuffled forward so she was leaning more over Trixie’s body, pressing in deeper to the kiss. 

Trixie pulled away. 

“Kat, my back is hurting against the end of my bed, can we get onto it?” 

Katya was pressing kisses to the corner of her mouth as she said it.   
She didn't reply, just stood up, holding her hand out for Trixie to grab, and watched her climb onto her bed and lie down with one knee propped up, pink hair splayed on the pillow behind her. Katya climbed on and knelt next to her, putting an arm over Trixie’s chest so she could lean down to keep kissing her. 

Trixie’s hands grabbed at Katya’s arms and sides, pushing up into the kiss, her bent leg tipping away from Katya so there was better access. 

Katya placed her hand on Trixie’s cheek, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers before slowly sliding it down her neck, grabbing lightly through the rough fabric of her pinafore as her hand hit Trixie’s chest, earning a gasp. 

Katya began kissing across her face and down her neck, while Trixie’s hand held the back of Katya’s neck, the cold ring on her middle finger pressing against Katya’s burning skin drawing a shiver. Katya smoothed her hand over the curve of Trixie’s hips, sliding it in between her soft thighs quickly. She loved how receptive Trixie was to her touch, as the quick movements made her breathing quicken and body writhe. 

Her hand drew forward and her fingers brushed up the pale pink panties she had been ogling for the past few hours, feeling how damp they were. The combination of Katya’s hands brushing Trixie through her panties and her teeth biting down behind Trixie’s ear caused a delicious whine into Katya’s ear that she reveled in. 

Just as Katya’s fingers were about to dip in the side of her panties, she heard the door downstairs click open. 

“Kat! Kat! We have to stop, my mum is home” Trixie rushed in a hushed tone, hurriedly pushing Katya off of her. Merely a few moments later Katya heard footsteps ascending the stairs.   
“Trixie?” They shouted, before a quick knock on the door. 

Trixie smoothed her pinafore down, “Come in Mom, I have a friend in here though”   
The door creaked open and her mother came in.   
“I’ve been tutoring her in maths,” She said looking hopefully at her mother. She just walked out. Trixie sighed beside her.

“Sorry Kat, she doesn't really know how to react to me around girls. She read my diary where it said I was questioning” Trixie said once she was sure her mom was out of earshot. 

Katya placed her hand on Trixie’s waist, squeezing softly.   
“It’s ok, we could work at my place instead? I'm free all day tomorrow” She said, raising one eyebrow slightly and pinching her waist even tighter, earning a giggle. 

She leaned in closer to Trixie’s ear, Whispering lightly. “No one can hear noise from my room” 

She let go of Trixie, gathering her things into her backpack. Before she left she grabbed Trixie’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“See you later dollface"


	3. Chapter 3 (Trixie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wazzup . THis is just smut and idk if I write smut well soooo xxx (read notes at the end after)

Trixie smoothed down her pink tennis skirt and tugged her tiny white vest so it covered more of her midriff, taking one more spin in the mirror before she left. 

She rummaged through the bottom of her wardrobe, pulling out her white platform trainers. She licked her thumb and rubbed a small scuff from the left shoe.

They increased her height by at least 3 inches, but she still wore them knowing it would make her tower Katya even more than she already did. She didn't care because she knew they made her legs look killer. She went with trainer socks that day, leaving her freshly shaved legs fully bare. 

A last minute thought caused her to grab a pastel purple bomber jacket from her cupboard to increase the modesty of her outfit to get past her mother. 

She would be lying if she said she wasn't putting extra effort into looking good for Katya, and her body was almost vibrating with anticipation of what would happen at Katya’s house, even though they had only planned to ‘study.’ 

She trotted down the stairs, cautious of how the height change made her susceptible to twisting her ankle. 

“Hey mom, I’m going to study at the library,” She said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding her folders and a tiny pink glittery backpack. 

“Looking like that?” She replied, giving a disapproving once-over. 

“Yeah, I mean you never know when you’re gonna meet a potential boyfriend right?” She said. This seemed to somewhat satisfy her mother, and she dashed out of her house to the bus stop. 

Her and Katya were non stop texting the night before, talking about how none of their friends knew they were gay, about their families, aspirations. Trixie felt as if she knew Katya forever. How cliché. 

Katya was also the complete opposite of Trixie. She was arty, cool, dressed in dark colors, beautiful, with sharp angular features. Trixie was plush, loved pastels, and never used the word cool and her own name in the same sentence. 

Trixie spent her bus ride pondering on how she felt about Katya, and what Katya felt about her.

When Trixie got off the bus, she wandered a few minutes up the road to the address Katya had texted her. She arrived outside the biggest house she had seen in town. It was clean and modern looking, with a huge wooden gate at the front, with a buzzer to the right. It was nothing near to where she pictured Katya living. This was the house of a businessman, and Katya was a grungy rebel. 

She buzzed the cold metal button, and Katya’s voice came over the speaker, gravelly and deep. 

“Hey I'll come out to the door to get you,” she said. 

The gates slid open and Trixie wandered down the resin bound gravel path to the door, pressing her folders closer to her body. 

The door opened and Katya was leaning casually against the doorframe. She was wearing some burgundy jersey shorts, and another band t-shirt, with no bra underneath.  
Trixie knew this as she saw Katya's nipples poking through the fabric. For a moment she felt slightly overdressed, but when she saw Katya look her up and down and lick her lips the feeling washed away immediately. 

“Hey dollface,” She said, quickly pulling her in for a hug. Katya smelt of weed and cinnamon. Trixie wanted to drown in it. 

As she bent down to unlace her trainers she felt Katya’s eyes trailing up and down her legs and over her ass. 

She followed Katya up to her bedroom, which was at the very end of her house. She wasn't lying when she said no one would be able to hear noise from her room. 

It was spacious, with white walls. A king size bed with grey bedsheets sat in the middle of the room. This part of the house was different to the rest - it felt like Katya, with art supplies filling a shelving unit at the back of the room, and a big patterned rug covering most of the dark hardwood floor. 

Katya sat down on the end of the bed, the mattress dipping in lightly. Trixie padded over to stand in front of the small girl, suddenly overwhelmed at the situation. 

“So Trixie….. what do you wanna do,” She asked her, Trixie's eyes still taking in her surroundings as Katya picked up both of Trixie’s hands from where they were hanging beside her. Trixie relaxed back into the situation, the excitement and anticipation flowing back into her. She kneeled on the bed so her knees were digging into the mattress on either side of Katya’s hips, hands resting on Katya’s strong shoulders to keep her steady. 

“Well, we do have all of those questions I found on translating graphs we could do,” She said, taunting her. 

Trixie didn't waste any time after that leaning down to press her lips to Katya’s. The night before had left her so wound up, she couldn't think of anything else (Or anyone else) she’d rather do. 

Katya slowly leaned back into the bed, and Trixie helped her shuffle upwards so her head was on the pillows. Their lips were moving in rhythm, and Trixie could feel the clear vaseline on Katya’s lips mixing with her own pink tinted lip balm. Katya’s hands pressed into the bare skin of her thighs, undoubtedly creating white marks in the shape of her fingers where the blood was being pushed away from the surface, a temporary map of her movements. 

Trixie felt a surge of arousal as Katya’s hands slid up her back and tugged on her hair, breaking the kiss, as her head tilted back to accommodate for the pull, but exposing her neck to Katya’s lips. 

After Katya had made a satisfactory bruise on Trixie’s neck that she could feel, the skin hot and numb, Katya slid her hands under Trixie’s vest, pulling it over her head. Trixie’s long pink hair fell over her chest as it moved up and down with her heavy breaths, her breasts threatening to spill out of the small white lace bralette. 

Katya’s fingers ran across the edge of the lace, pinching her dark brown nipple through the lace.   
She gripped Trixie’s big ass and rolled her over so Katya was on top, Trixie’s big thighs spread out around Katya. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Trixie?” Katya whispered into her ear, biting gently at her earlobe. Trixie shivered, whispering a soft yes back into her ear. 

“Tell me what you want baby” She said, finally running a finger up her wet panties, and dipping her hand over the top of the lace and into her knickers. 

“Rub me, please Katya,” She said, moving her hands to grip the top of the pillow she was laying on. 

Katya’s fingers ran through her wetness, drawing it up onto her clit. She started with gentle circles and Trixie’s eyes slid shut. 

Her fingers were gone quickly, and she looked down to see Katya pulling her knickers down her legs slowly, her hand running up her leg from her ankle to her hip.

"Needed more access," she said. The burning eye contact Katya made was almost too much for Trixie to handle as her thumb came into contact with her bare clit, rubbing with more force this time. 

Trixie let her head fall into the pillows, immersing herself in the feeling so much, she almost didn't catch when Katya moved down to slide one long finger inside of her. Trixie let an embarrassing whine escape her lips, but she saw the satisfactory smirk on Katya’s face. 

“More please Kat” Trixie moaned out, gripping the pillow tighter, her knuckles going white. The sound of Katya’s fingers pushing into her soaking pussy was so explicit. 

Trixie imagined what a sight she looked right now, pink skirt pushed around her hips, bra straps falling off her shoulders, her skin probably flush, toes curling into the bed sheets as Katya fucked her with her fingers. 

“Do you want me to eat you out, baby?” Katya questions after she had moved onto two fingers. 

“Yes!” She choked out, as Katya swiped her clit. 

She opened her eyes to see Katya lowering her mouth to her pussy, and she worried just for a second that Katya would find it gross that she wasn't fully shaven, but when her tongue first touched her clit any worry disappeared. 

She alternated between hardening her tongue, making small circles on her swollen clit, and letting it go soft and flat, occasionally sucking her clit between her lips. Trixie was in ecstasy. 

Katya's fingers continued to pump in and out of her, and Trixie couldn't believe she was taking her apart so easily. 

Katya moved her fingers to press upon the soft spot inside her and sucked her clit between her lips and Trixie felt herself pushed dangerously close to the edge. Her hand shot up and slid into Katya’s soft hair, gripping tightly. 

“Kat…. I’m gonna come” She said, pausing to moan loudly at other swipe of her clit - and then her thighs were squeezing around Katya’s head, all of her muscles tense, feeling like a thousand volts was flowing through her veins. She felt like her orgasm lasted forever, collapsing on the bed. Katya stopped her motions, sliding up so she was face to face with Trixie. 

Trixie slid her hands down Katya’s side, pressing in for a kiss on Katya’s swollen lips, tasting herself in Katya’s mouth. Her hand slid down to Katya’s butt, but she pulled away from the kiss. 

“Its ok baby, you can get me off another time.” She said, leaning down and picking up Trixie’s panties, helping her slide them back on. 

Trixie blushed at the idea that they would be doing this again. 

______________________________________

They spent a good 20 more minutes laying on top of the covers, Trixie’s hand laying on Katya’s cheek, her thumb brushing the skin just under Katya’s eye. 

Trixie got up and Katya rolled on her back as Trixie wandered over to her folders, pulling out a stack of papers.   
“Time for some maths now!” She said, holding the sheets up next to her face and grinning. Katya groaned. 

“Hey - how about some motivation,” Trixie said, and Katya lifted her head up, the pile of papers landing on the bed next to Katya’s feet. Trixie turned around and slowly pulled down the zip on the side of her skirt, letting it slide down so finally her panty clad ass was on full view, knowing the midday sun was shining over her tan body. 

She climbed onto the bed next to Katya, laying down on her front, purposefully pushing her ass up slightly so it looked even more inviting. Katya flopped down beside her, sighing. 

__________________________________

“So Kat, if its a function of modulus x, do we reflect across the x or y-axis?” Trixie questioned Katya, still laying on Katya’s bed in her underwear. 

Katya had stopped concentrating at least 3 questions ago, giving vague answers as she danced her fingers over the expanse of Trixie’s bare back and butt, occasionally pinching the small rolls that appeared on Trixie’s back on either side from the way she was laid with her back arched.

Trixie felt every spot that her fingers had touched all at once, like a map of light tingles under her skin when she closed her eyes. 

She gave up after that question, deeming that Katya had done enough translation questions to be able to do them in her sleep. 

Her and Katya laid in bed for a while after that, just on their phones, but in comfortable silence. 

Trixie got a text from her mom at around 5 saying dinner would be in an hour, and after a few final kisses from Katya while she was laying in bed a t-shirt and knickers, she fought her way out of Katya’s grasp to get dressed. 

Katya pulled on her shorts and some flip-flops and walked Trixie down to the bus stop. The air was cooler than earlier but still felt warm and dry in her lungs. The sun was too low on the horizon to make her skin sweat as it shone on her. 

Trixie avoided Katya’s kiss while waiting for the bus, moving for a kiss on the cheek and a hug instead, just in case anyone she knew was around, and then she waved Katya goodbye through the blurry windows of the bus. 

_____________________________

That night when Trixie was laying in bed, after she had sat at the dinner table, eating the vegetarian Bolognese her mother had made her and putting on a pretty face and lying about what she did at the library that day, she couldn't help but wonder what Katya wanted out of their relationship. 

Trixie didn't know if she just wanted to have sex, or something more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I want to continue this, hence why I increased chapter limit from 3 to 4, but idk?? if anyone has ideas of things they want to see in their relationship PLEASE comment it, I have about 3 or 4 ideas of certain scenarios I want to happen - but I deffo need things I can slot between these for better flow!


End file.
